Nadie es uno mismo en san Valentín
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: En san Valentín, todo el mundo cambia y nadie es el mismo de siempre... Tres parejas hetero.


**Nadie es uno mismo en San Valentín**

**He aquí el fic de san Valentín que prometí. Irán apareciendo las historias de estas tres parejas, sé que dije que iba a empezar mal, pero el caso es que el drama no venía a mi mente en el momento en que empecé a escribir esto, así que aquí está mi historia de amor ^^**

**(TsunamiXtoko)_ (FudouXnatsumi) _ (MidorikawaXulvida)**

**Disclamier: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de level 5, bla bla bla…**

POV TOKO

El entrenamiento ya había terminado, y Rika y yo fuimos a los vestuarios a cambiarnos y ducharnos. Por el camino, ella iba contándome todo lo que tenía pensado hacer con Ichinose por san Valentín, sin yo prestarle mucha atención que digamos, pero es mi amiga y a las amigas se las escucha por muy pesadas que sean, hasta un punto en el que llegan a contarte algo que a lo mejor tú no deseas saber…

-…y como no se me ocurre nada más original –dijo Rika con sonrisa traviesa y sacando algo de su bolsillo-, esto es lo que haremos mi cariñín y yo por san Valentín.

-¡QUÉÉÉÉ! –Dije, alejándome de ella en cuanto vi el preservativo en su mano, mientras ella se reía malignamente- Rika, me parece muy bien que quieras estrenarte con Ichinose, pero… ¡por qué si se puede saber me lo cuentas a mí!

-Oh, no, de estrenarme nada, preciosa –negó mirándome por encima del hombro-, ¿te crees que no lo hemos hecho ya?

-Y a mí qué diablos me…

-Pues –me cortó- sí que lo hemos hecho, y… ¡Dioosss, cómo lo hemos hecho… um… sólo de pensarlo me dan ganas de…! –exclamó con verdadero placer.

-¡Noooo me lo cuentes, no me interesan tus cochinas aventuras! –le supliqué.

-Bueno, bueno, chica no es para tanto, es algo que hace todo el mundo. Algún día, Tsunami y tú también lo haréis…

-Sí… ¡eh, no! –Respondí enfadada-, si ni siquiera me escucha cuando le hablo… cómo va a pasar nada de eso conmigo…

"_FLASHBACK"_

"_El hombre del mar surfea las olas con destreza, bajo la mirada claramente enamorada de Toko Zaizen, aunque eso para él es todavía un secreto. Para los demás, es solo otro de los amores que son un secreto a voces, pero él sigue sin pillarlo._

_Tsunami se cansa, y además ya está atardeciendo así que coge su tabla y nada hasta la orilla, donde ve a Toko esperándole._

_-Tsunami, tengo que decirte algo… -dice la pelirroja, lentamente- yo… te quiero… y siempre he estado enamorada de ti, desde que te conocí… no ha sido fácil llevarlo en secreto, pero ahora que ya somos mayores los dos… y nos conocemos mejor… bueno, creí que deberías saberlo… -confiesa entrecortadamente._

_No esperaba verla allí, pero está tan bonita con el viento revolviendo sus cabellos, y el sol acariciando sus, levemente rosadas, mejillas… suspira. Oh, no. Toko le estaba hablando, pero él estaba embobado mirándola así que no sabe lo que le ha dicho, solución, improvisará. Ella le pregunta algo:_

_-¿Qué dices, Tsunami-chan? –pregunta la pelirroja, muy sonrojada._

_-Pues… etto… que, muy bien, Toko, sí, sí, genial… -dice el pelirrosa, muy convencido de sus palabras, aunque no tenga ni puta idea de lo que está afirmando, y la pelirroja se ha dado cuenta. Si fuera más valiente, le repetiría sus palabras una a una todo el tiempo que hiciera falta para que el moreno se diera por enterado, pero la vergüenza le puede esa noche, y siente que no es capaz de declararse dos veces en un mismo día, así que le dice que si le apetece ver la puesta de sol con ella. Quizá sea una buena oportunidad para decirle lo que siente sin que el pelirrosa se distraiga, y la escuche por fin._

_Suben a un acantilado, imaginaos la romántica escena, los dos solos, sentados sobre la hierba fresca y humedecida de la noche, vamos la escena perfecta para dar lugar a un beso…_

…_si no fuera porque de repente, cuando Toko se aclara la garganta para decirle de nuevo lo que siente a su surfista, oyen unos gemidos detrás de unos arbustos que cortan a la pelirroja. Son una feliz joven pareja, que están… ejem… demostrándose su amor."_

-Bueno, paciencia. Por muy despistado que sea el chaval, acabará dándose cuenta de que te ama –ya estábamos, con los cuentos que se montaba Rika… Mejor dejarlo pasar, me dije, y las dos nos metimos en los vestuarios para chicas.

Pero dentro había algo inesperado… Vi el sobre encima de mi bolsa. Lo cogí, y leí mi nombre en el reverso. Me imaginé que sería de algún loco-obsesionado-depravado-pervertido sexual, pero si abres un sobre perfumado que además está escrito en rosa con la caligrafía inconfundible de la única persona a la que amas, esos pensamientos en seguida abandonan tu mente.

La firma era anónima, aunque eso no le sirvió de nada porque el sobre contenía arena a puñados, era como si alguien la hubiese puesto especialmente allí, ¿sería así de verdad? Para averiguarlo, sólo tenía que asistir a mi cita, a las seis de la tarde en el barrio viejo de la ciudad Inazuma, en el jardín de la casa de la anciana.

-La casa de la anciana… um… qué guarrillo… -comentó Rika. La miré asesinamente-. ¿Qué? Creo que sabes tan bien como yo lo que la mayoría de la gente va a hacer ahí…

-No creo que sea eso lo que pretende.

FIN POV TOKO

POV NATSUMI

Estúpido niñato ego centrista… al que desgraciadamente no podía dejar de querer. Le odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, y él parecía corresponderme, me insultaba y se burlaba de mí como hacía con los demás, cuando estábamos en público, pero en privado… joder, era totalmente irreconocible. Cambiaba de actitud por completo, como si fuera otra persona distinta. Dios, pero… ¿por qué no podía ser así siempre? Quién sabe, pero una vez, recuerdo que estaba cerca de san Valentín, me atreví a preguntarle y dejó de hablarme por dos semanas y tres días, al cuarto día, 14 de febrero, se me acercó con una rosa roja y la depositó en mis manos con suavidad para que no me hicieran daño las espinas. Luego, cuando volví a mi casa, por la tarde, me detuvo en la puerta, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, me acarició la mejilla, me sonrió, me dijo:

-Perdóname… -y se fue. Y tuvo la poca vergüenza de dejarme ahí con toda mi indignación, indignación que me tuve que tragar porque, ¿quién no perdona algo como eso?

Y ese día comprendí que cuanto más le quería, más le odiaba por no poder dejar de quererle, pero sobre todo porque ni aunque quisiera, ni odiarle un poco podía.

FIN POV NATSUMI

Ulvida caminaba de camino a su casa después del entrenamiento, justo el día de san Valentín. Tenía un montón de deberes que hacer y encima iba a pasar sola esa fecha tan especial. Uff… verdaderamente deprimente. Iba cargada con la mochila del instituto más la bolsa del fútbol más unas cuantas carpetas que llevaba en la mano, se veía como si hasta el más leve soplo de aire la pudiera derrumbar. Tuvo cuidado de no tropezar con una cáscara de plátano o algo por el estilo, pero el gracioso de Midorikawa se sentía bromista ese día, y la acechaba escondido en unos arbustos.

-¡BUH! –gritó cuando la peli azul se hubo acercado lo suficiente. La chica se asustó, soltando las carpetas, y todos los papeles en los que estaban los apuntes de todo un día quedaron esparcidos por el suelo.

-¡MIERDA, PERO EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, sorpresa! ¿A que es gracioso?

Ulvida iba a responderle algo verdaderamente grosero, pero fue interrumpida, o mejor dicho, duchada por un charco que había pisado un coche que casualmente pasaba por allí. Al ver todo su trabajo echado a perder, ya que los papeles mojados y con la tinta corrida no se pueden leer, quiso matar nuevamente a su "amigo". ¿Y qué estaba haciendo el amigo? Pues nada, reírse, como buen payaso que era. Pero dándose cuenta de las intenciones asesinas de la oji azul, decidió que era un buen momento para cerrar la boca.

-Lo siento, mi reina, deja que te ayude –se ofreció, intentando rescatar algunos papeles.

-Déjalo –dijo ella, deprimida. Ahora el trabajo sería doble-. Me voy.

-¡No, espera! –El peli verde la detuvo, cogiéndola de la chaqueta- Yo te presto mis apuntes, ya que por mi culpa has perdido los tuyos…

-Eres muy amable, pero… -sonrió- creo que tus apuntes no son lo mejor que puedes ofrecerme, dado que constan principalmente de _me aburro_ y _la profesora huele a pis de gato_ por toda la hoja.

El moreno se disgustó y agachó la cabeza.

-Es _pis de cerdo_, pero bueno… -replicó, resignado. Esa vez se había pasado, no tenía que haber asustado a su amiga. Entonces, se puso a llover y al oji negro se le encendieron las neuronas, que estaban polvorientas de no usarlas xD.

-Eh, vente a mi casa. La tuya queda muy lejos y te vas a coger una pulmonía como vayas así de empapada por la calle.

Sin que otra cosa se le ocurriera, la peli azul aceptó, y allá que se fueron los dos a casa del peli verde. Sólo debían coger un autobús y ya estarían en su casa. Mientras esperaban en la parada, a la oji azul se le ocurrió estornudar, y Mido corrió a quitarse su chaqueta y taparla a ella, sentía remordimientos.

-Gracias –dijo la oji azul-. ¿No tendrás frío?

-Bah –respondió el moreno, sin darle importancia-, es que… no sé, siento algo extraño en el estómago. Y no es hambre –añadió, preocupado.

-Se llama culpabilidad –sugirió la oji azul-, y no me extraña que la sientas.

Silencio. Llegó el autobús. Bajaron del autobús.

Cuando entraron en la casa también solo había silencio.

-Ejem. ¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ, YA ESTOY EN CASA! –Nadie contestó- Bueno me parece que estamos solos –dijo, mirando a los ojos a la peli azul.

-Ajá –contestó esta-. Oye, Mido-chan, ¿por qué no me buscas algo de ropa de tu madre?

-Vale, de qué tipo.

-¿Cómo de qué tipo? Pues coño, Mido-chan, ropa, lo que sea, me da igual –dijo una desquiciada Ulvida.

Midorikawa asintió y fue a la habitación de su madre a buscar eso. La oji azul le fue a esperar a su cuarto. La sensación de estar en el dormitorio de Midorikawa Ryuuji era de entrar por la puerta y sentir que entrabas en el país de los helados versión basurero o algo por el estilo, realmente impresionante. Había un corcho con un montón de envoltorios de helado de marcas famosas sujetos con chinchetas (?), Ulvida sonrió, cómo era ese chico…

-Toma, pilla –saludó el moreno, lanzándole una prenda de su madre.

La peli azul la tomó, la desdobló e inmediatamente se ruborizó. ¿Qué pasaría por la cabeza del oji negro al ir a coger el camisón más zorresco que encontró en el armario? A la chica no le dio tiempo a preguntar, puesto que la puerta ya se había cerrado para darle cierta intimidad. Empezó a desvestirse, y al quedarse en ropa interior, comenzó a sentir mareos y ganas de vomitar. Sin pensárselo, salió corriendo, así como estaba, al baño de al lado, pasando junto al peli verde sin que este se enterase muy bien de qué iba la historia.

El chico entró, a ver cómo estaba, y al verla ahí, agachada y semidesnuda, sus hormonas le pidieron a gritos que atacara _ya_. Pero pobrecita, pensó, y la ayudó a levantarse, dejó que se aclarase la boca, la tapó con una mantita y la acostó en su propia cama. Habría usado la de sus padres, pero no sabía cuándo iban a volver y no quería arriesgarse. Las hormigas venenosas del mes pasado colmaron la paciencia de su querida madre, convenía tener la fiesta en paz por un tiempo.

Al final de la tarde, la peli azul abrió sus hermosos ojos, que habían estado cerrados varias horas, y lo primero que vio fue a Midorikawa… ¿pasando apuntes? Sí, eso era. Lo estaba haciendo por ella, para que no tuviera que trabajar más, y había ido a casa de Goenji a pedírselos solo por ella. El peli verde suspiró, cansado, y dirigió su vista a Ulvida, percatándose de que estaba despierta. Se sentó en la cama y le atusó el pelo… pero qué bonita era… sonrió.

-¿Qué… pasa? –Susurró la oji azul, tosiendo y con dolor de cabeza- Au… -se quejó.

-Tienes fiebre –respondió el oji negro en voz baja, tocándole la frente- y has vomitado, así que te he dejado dormir toda la tarde.

-¿Qué? ¿Y mis deberes? –su voz era desesperada, se jugaba el curso.

-Los estuve haciendo yo… con Goenji-san –añadió, al ver la cara de preocupación de ella-. Vamos, duerme un poco más si te hace falta, mi reinita, ya he llamado a tu casa para avisar de que te quedabas aquí –la tranquilizó.

-Bueno… vale –aceptó.

El moreno la acomodó en sus brazos, queriendo comérsela si por él fuera, pero su conciencia (sí, Mido-chan tiene conciencia) le decía que tendría que esperar.

Cerró los ojos, tranquila, segura, sintiéndose bien allí con él, apoyando su cara en su pecho, rodeada por sus reconfortantes brazos…

El oji negro no pudo aguantar más. Cuando la miró así, débil e indefensa, tan malita y tan vulnerable como un bebé, la acogió aún más contra sí y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, sintiendo la calidez de los suyos, que se mostraban dispuestos y entregados.

-Te quiero… -susurró Midorikawa.

-Y yo, Mido-kun… -dijo muy bajito Ulvida.

-Feliz san Valentín, mi amor.

POV TOKO

"Baka… se va a reír de mi cuando yo lo diga", fue lo que pensé cuando llegué a la casa abandonada y no vi a nadie allí. Si quería jugar con alguien, desde luego, no iba a ser conmigo. No lo podía creer, ese caradura despistado y capullo de Tsunami me citaba con él y encima me daba plantón. Lo único que quería era irme de allí cuanto antes, pero cuando me di la vuelta hacia la puerta e intenté abrirla, me encontré con que estaba cerrada. Llegados a este extremo, me entró el pánico y me puse a chillar.

De repente, alguien me abrazó por detrás. Grité, dándole una patada ahí abajo como método de defensa personal que había aprendido con los guardaespaldas de mi padre. Habría estado bien si hubiese sido un violador, pero resultó que era el capullo, que ya me estaba esperando.

-¡Ahhhhhh! –Chilló, muriéndose del dolor- ¡PERO… PERO… QUÉ HACES!

-Lo siento, ha sido un acto reflejo… -me disculpé, ayudándole a sentarse-. ¿Estás bien?

-Acto reflejo, acto reflejo… -refunfuñó- ¿Y quién te pensabas que era?

-No sé, un… violador, o algo así –sugerí.

-Sí, claro, un violador que te manda notitas perfumadas a escondidas, ¿no?

-¡Eras tú, lo sabía!

Pareció decepcionado.

-¿Lo sabías? Jo…

-Bueno, era evidente… aunque, sinceramente, creí que la arena la habías puesto tú ahí aposta…

-Ups. Pues no –sacudió la cabeza y se centró en mí. Me dijo, muy serio-. Toko, tengo que decirte algo.

-Dime, te escucho.

Cogió aire y dijo un montón de palabras todas juntas que no conseguí entender.

-Por favor, vocaliza… -le pedí.

-Ais… que… tú me gustas, y si quieres ser mi novia. Si no quieres no pasa nada, yo lo comprenderé, porque igual no te gusto, y…

Ahora sí que le había oído, pero por venganza de que él no me escuchó a mí, quise ser mala y se lo hice repetir unas cuantas veces más, el chico ya estaba desesperado. Sonreí.

-Sí me gustas, mi surfista capullo –cerré los ojos y le di un beso. Él también los cerró.

-Um… ¿capullo?

-Sí, es una larga historia…

FIN POV TOKO

**¡TERMINÉ! ¿Q os ha parecido? ¿Muy corto? ¿Muy largo? ¿Demasiado horrible? Por favor, necesito saber si este trabajo ha quedado medianamente aceptable.**

**Ciao!**

**Ah, mi lema: 1 review, 1 ilusión ;)**


End file.
